Where Cicadas Cryis no more
by BunnyTigger
Summary: Once again time is stuck in an infinite loop. Full of death, sorrow, regrets, tragedy. For the children of Hinamizawa, it's over. But only for so long. Now a group of teenagers are living in the hell of time looping over and over again, as the children once had. Will they survive or will they fall prey to Hinamizawa Syndrome? Rated M for blood, gore, basically Higurashi stuff.


_It's been awhile since I last put up a story huh? yea, I know. I haven't been updating my Corpse Party story, only because I am still debating where I want it to go. So for the mean time, here is a brand new, yet nostalgic old story to me. It's from an on going RP that my friend Shadow and I are still working on. This is the first part of the first arc. Originally we put in more characters to go back and forth between two groups. However, I'm putting up Ururu Mikazami and Cryus Saruki first, as they were the first two to have the spotlight in our RP. Up next will be our other characters, Alice and Arisu Furukawa and Aya Furude~_

"P-Piiiiiiza..." A female voice drowsily giggled out of no where, causing those around her to giggle and turn her way. Grey eyes looked around lazily through pink bangs just in time for a thick, brown book to hit the forehead. "What should I stop this time, Mikazami-kun?" Came the deep, droning voice of an adult male. Pink bangs fell into the grey eyes as they looked up in time to be met with a thick, brown book to the forehead. A nervous laugh escaped the lips and then a playful smile. "U-Um, well..." The girl started, trying to come up with a reason for disturbing the class. She had been sleeping and was well known to wake up, shouting about something random. She looked around for something to talk about and then her eyes landed on his tie. "Green ties really don't suit you Kodama-sensei, I think yellow is more your style!"

The class that had been sitting on the edge of their seats suddenly slumped forward, surprised by her words, especially about a teacher. Kodama-sensei blinked in surprise, sighing under his breath as he set the book down on her desk and flipped it open to a random page. "Well then I know something that suits you better, copy every word and definition from these two pages three times each. You're to stay after class if you aren't finished by the bell." The girl let out a whine as she looked at the clock, noticing there was only twenty minutes to the class left. "That's not fair Kodama-sensei!" She squeaked, kicking her feet out childishly. "Please don't make me do this!"

Wiping a hand across his face, he turned his back to her and cleared his throat. "If you keep whining Mikazami-kun, it'll be five times each instead." And with that he walked back to the podium and resumed teaching, the rest of the students sitting back up straight in time. Ururu huffed and cross her arms, not wanting to do what she had been told to do. A poke in her back let her know that the person behind her wanted to say something. She curiously turned her head to the side and blinked, smiling as she saw the face of her study buddy. "Ururu, fighting!" The girl silently cheered, slapping her friend's shoulder once. Ururu smiled to herself and sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way, out of the punishment at hand.

The bell rang, signaling that the last class of the day had just ended. Ururu watched on as her classmates all got up around her and left to head on home. In the room now sat just her and her teacher that never once took his eyes off of her. She knew he didn't trust her, as she always seemed to be the trouble student. Always sleeping during the class, that or eating behind an open text book. It always seemed she would awaken with a random shout, sometimes drawing the attention of the next classroom over. All she knew was that she was lucky not to have received some kind of detention, yet of course. Her pencil came down and she let out a sigh as she stretched, letting out what sounded like tiny dinosaur noises.

"Have you finished Mikazami-kun?" The teacher sighed, ready to leave for the day and annoyed by being held back by such a troublesome student. Ururu nodded as she grabbed her bag and walked up to the front of the room with her paper. She handed it over and he began to look it over. 'Forgive me, Kodama-sensei, but this punishment worked as a distraction for me so as by the time you're done reading this, I'll be long gone.' The teacher blinked in surprise, confused by the joke. He pulled the paper down only to see that the words on the page were true and she was gone, no where in sight. How had she? How had he not heard her footsteps? "MIKAZAMI URURU!"

Gasping, Ururu rounded a corner a few blocks away from the school. She could hear her teacher's voice echoing from a long, long, long way off. "He's not going to be happy come once the weekend is over." She softly released a breath of air and stood straight up, having being doubled over to catch her breath. "But then again someone can't blame me, going from a public school full of one-thousand or more students to a one room school house with no more than twenty is boring..." Her lips turned down in a pout, having already missed her home town. Ururu only a month prior had been living in Tokyo, going to the best public school there was. She had been the head of her class, just on the verge of becoming student body president. But then her mother had had to transfer to a small village...Hinamizawa.

The village was small, its population no bigger than two-hundred at the most. Its only school only had one room and one teacher that taught students from kindergarten all the way to twelfth grade. Sometimes the older students had to finish their work early and help those struggling in other grades and subjects. "It's too quiet here for me..." Even if she didn't want to admit that the air was probably the healthiest things for her lungs at the moment. "Why did we have to move here..." She sighed and hung her head, still not settled in even after living there for a little over a month.

Cryus had been brought out of his extravagant daydream as he heard the class around him laugh and giggle. Taking a quick glance around the room he noticed that everyone was looking towards the newest girl to join the school, Ururu Mikazami. From the look on her face she had undoubtedly just woken up, and from the sound of the class she had said something upon snapping to. It was nearly an expected ritual by this point. And as she insulted their teacher he couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself, he never knew how to predict this girl, but maybe that's why he enjoyed being friends with her. Truly, she was an oddity.

He hadn't known her long per say, but he took interest in her nearly as soon as she arrived. It started by lending her notes and speaking with her shortly as school started to what it is now. And as a friend, he felt sorry for her that she had to right down definitions- as simple a task as that is, he knew it was a tedious one. Although, she was definitely lucky that she hadn't gotten into more trouble than that yet.

Cryus let out a silent praise as the final bell rang, giving Ururu a quick glance before packing his things, slinging his pack over one shoulder and leaving the room himself. As much as he wanted to meet with her after class, he didn't want to stay in the school, so acclimating to both, he waited outside the school building for her, leaning against the wall near the door. Before he could even let his mind start to drift though, he saw a pink streak quickly pass him by, obviously being the girl he was waiting for.

He was a bit surprised to see that she had finished already, it was a lot to copy down after all, even for him it would have taken a little while... Oh well, all he had to do now was catch up to her... then again she seemed to be in a hurry. As soon as he began to wonder why his question was answered by the loud roar of his teacher calling Ururu's name. He couldn't help but assume the worst, perhaps handing in a blank sheet of paper and booking it? Devious... He'd have to ask after he caught up.

Cryus followed where he saw her head to, casually, not really in any hurry, besides, he kind of wanted to sneak up on her to try and scare her. It was childish and immature, but just because they were older didn't mean they had to be mature at all times. He had approached the corner he had seen Ururu turn at and he could already hear her talking to herself and gasping for air after sprinting there. Cryus grinned as he poked only his head around the corner and spoke up. "You know, it's rude to leave people who are waiting on you behind." He said teasingly before letting the rest of his body round the corner as well to join with her.

Ururu sighed softly, finally having caught her breath. Her muscles now ached, screaming out in sheer pain. She apologized to herself, deciding that no more running would be needed for a few more days. Which was a good thing since she had been given a note by the clinic doctor to not partake in gym. Even if she wanted to, her body just couldn't keep up. Her body was the thing she cursed the most, for having been born the way it had. There were times she just wanted to be a normal girl, to partake in activities that would help her in the long run. But that was a far off dream for perhaps another lifetime, or at least that's what she wished for. At least she had one person helping her, even though he didn't know why she was out of school so often. He in fact-

She jumped, crashing straight into the few feet tall wall that surrounded the town's newly built fountain. It really was the only new thing that the town heads allowed, so the town would seem more peaceful. A wall of water crashed upwards as she fell in, grumbling as she turned her head. That voice could only belong to one person. "Saruki-kun, you scared me! That wasn't very nice!" She coughed out a mouthful of water and swam out of the water, afterwards she sat herself on the wall, her clothes dripping out the water. She swatted her bangs out of her face and removed her glasses in a vain attempt to clean the water from them. "So you figured out I tricked the teacher then?" She knew he wouldn't of waited another hour or so, but even then she wasn't sure. He was her closest friend at the moment, however, he was still mysterious some of the times.

"Thank you though." She finally spoke up, sighing in defeat as her glasses only became streaked more and more with water from her soaked clothes. "You're to kind sometimes."

Cryus was amazed, astonished really, at how much he had actually scared her. With her it definitely didn't seem like an overreaction, although, as bad as the outcome was, he couldn't help but laugh a little, he'd never be able to scare anyone like that again most likely. Some would say it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to scare a friend like that, and he agreed.

Cryus shrugged off his silver-grey coat, revealing a solid black T-shirt beneath, and held it out in one hand toward Ururu, it was his fault she was soaked, and if she did get sick from it he would feel wretched for it, the girl already had enough medical problems as is. "Here, drape it over you if you need to. I would hate it if you got sick from this." Cryus said, apologetically, honestly meaning every word before sitting down on the fountain wall near her- making sure that he didn't sit in the puddle that was forming around her from being soaked. "I'm sorry, but that was too perfect an opportunity to pass up, besides, you passed me and didn't even notice. I felt I was entitled to a little revenge~" He said joking with a quick laugh before moving onto her next question. "Yeah.. It wasn't hard to figure out once I heard his yelling. He's going to want your head on a stick come Monday, right?." Cryus mostly exaggerated the last part, but it did in fact describe how the teacher probably felt about her at the moment.

Cryus looked at Ururu curiously when she said that he was too kind sometimes. Was that even possible? Being too kind? "I don't think so... There has to be a few really good people in the world to counter-balance all the bad. That's my opinion on it, and I'd like to think I'm one of the good." He said, finishing with a soft smile, showing that again he meant what he said. There was enough bad to go around for everyone, even here in Hinamizawa, there needed to be some people who cared.

Ururu blinked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the offered coat. "A-Are you sure?" He was being unusually kind, pushing her a little off guard. After a moment she took the coat and draped it around her shoulders, careful not to let the tail end of it fall in the water. Shen then pouted as her hands gripped the edges, holding the coat closed around herself. "I was too worried about running away from sensei to see you or anything for that matter." Her muscles were surprisingly calmed down by the chill her skin now felt. Her lips pushed out farther in a pout and she smiled, deciding it wasn't good to be mad at him. She then looked down at the ground with a soft smile, now noticing how her shoelaces clung to her sneakers in a sloppy mess. "It's all right though, I know he's already frustrated with how many days out of a month I miss school." But it really wasn't her fault, very few people understand what truly happened during those times.

She reached over and patted his shoulder, giving him one of her cheesy smiles, one of the rare ones to show she was glad to have someone like him as a friend. "You are one of the good ones, trust me." Standing up, she heard her clothes move away from her body as she shifted, only for them to then suction right back against her. Groaning, she shivered and held onto the coat tighter. "If you walk me home, I'll make us some tea and snacks." Perhaps then she could get her revenge, which she felt needed to be given. Maybe putting pepper on some cookies that or hot sauce in the tea. Both sounded rather delicious and fun to try out. Of course she knew he wouldn't be mad at her since he had done it before to her.

Cryus frowned a little just thinking about their teacher being mad at her for missing school. It wasn't her fault at all, nor should anyone be angry over it, it was just something that couldn't be helped. "Well... He can deal with it then. It's not like you just miss school because you're lazy or don't want to go. You have good reasons. I'd even stick up for you if he said something about it." He said, trying to reassure her a little.

He gave a slight nod at the thought of some tea and snacks, already liking the idea. Besides, he had to at the very least walk her home now, not like that he wouldn't anyways, just now he had a good reason if anyone ever asked. "How could I refuse that? Your tea is fantastic~" He said as he stood up from the fountain, now feeling a bit ashamed for his own practical joke on Ururu. Then again, if he knew the consequences before hand he probably wouldn't have done it in the first place... probably.


End file.
